parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following is the a list of events that have occured in Parker Lot throughout. 60 million B.C. 70 million-60 million *Jim and Robby see a dinosaur, only to have Jim be crushed by one. 16th century 1500-1599 *The original Mona Lisa is painted by Leonardo da Vinci, only to be painted again, hundreds of years later. 1800s 1800-1899 *The Civil War begins. Jim and Robby are stuck in it until rescued by their future selves. 1900s 1900-1909 *1909 - George Parker is born. 1910-1919 *1912 - Mary Walker is born. 1930-1939 *1932 - Mary Walker debuts as silent film actress. *1933 - Mary Walker's career is cut short after the end of the Silent Era. *1934 - George Parker and Mary Walker marry. *1936 - Phillip Woodman is born. *1938 - Grandpa Bill Parker is born. *1938 - Ann Woodman is born. 1940-1949 *1941 - George Parker enlists in World War II, comes back the next year. *1940 - Julie Richardson is born. *1942 - Annie Parker is born. *1943 - Hans Cook is born. *1945 - Margaret Parker is born. 1960-1969 *1960 - Bill Parker and Julie Richardson marry. *1962 - Phillip and Ann Woodman marry. *1963 - Walter Parker is born from Bill and Julie Parker. *1965 - Elizabeth Parker is born from Phillip and Ann Woodman. *1966 - Bill Parker tries out for the Jimi Hendrix Experience but does not make the band. *1967 - Julie Parker climbs Mt. Everest by herself. Sadly, no one notices. *1969 - Bill Parker grumbles to self at Woodstock while The Experience performs. 1970-1979 *1977 - George Parker dies at age 68. *1979 - Disco dies. 1980-1989 *1982 - Mary Parker dies at age 70. *1986 - Walter Parker and Susan Woodman meet. *1989 - Walter Parker and Susan Woodman marry. 1990-1999 *1994 - Margaret Parker and Hans Cook marry after seeing a movie. *1997 - Matt Parker is born. *1997 - Jim is born. *1997 - Scooter Williams is born. *1997 - Joe Mama is born. 2000s 2000-2009 *2002 - Jim gets his bike for his birthday. *2003 - Margaret Parker becomes a film critic. *2003 - Dave, Matt's dog, dies *2004 - Scooter creates Robby the Robot in his garage. *2004 - Scooter is awarded the Nobel Prize for Physics. *2008 - Baby is born. *2009 - Matt Parker becomes a superhero called Captain Obvious. *2009 - A baby re-paints the Mona Lisa, becoming the second to do so. *2009 - The first National Matt Parker Day begins. *2009 - A Halloween party thrown by Matt, with many games and food. *2009 - Petey Pencil is sharpened, which seems to be his apparent death. *2011 - Carl the Cyborg is created, then later sent to Antarctica 2010-2019 *2010 - Scooter lets Jim to use his time machine, only to mess around with history. *2010 - Jim gets an A on his test, saving the future. 2030-2039 *2020 - The future is in danger if Jim doesn't pass his test. *2020 - Jim and Robby visit the future. *2020 - The future is saved after Jim does pass his test.